desde mi punto de vista
by Asiia
Summary: intento de Yaoi RxK.“Ju, es verdad no creo en tus palabras.” aun le abrazo, puedo sentir todo mi ser temblar...¡tengo miedo!,¡TENGO MIEDO!, le sujeto con más fuerza. puedo volver a confiar Murmuro a su oido.TERMINADO
1. Desde mi punto de vista

**Beyblade y todos sus personajes perteneces a su respectivo autor**.

••••

"**desde mi punto de vista"**

••••

"**-dialogo-"**

••••

En la frialdad de mi habitación un enorme "algo" sin más razón de ser que ninguna, se apodera de mí. Lo que muchos llaman melancolía llega a su límite.

"-¿Por qué la gente busca llamar la atención negando su posiblemente agradable compañía?-" un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

No quiero pensar, sufrir más, atormentarme cada día por mi apatía; "-soy como soy nadie debería siquiera intentar cambiarme-".  
Al terminar el día, una vez mas se hace una pausa al martirio continuo, descanso reposado en la almohada, con el único deseo de olvidar.

Llaman a mi puerta, abro con la mayor molestia a cuestas, quien puede ir a molestar tu privacidad justo a las 2:18 a.m.  
"-buenas noches-" me dice, lo que me faltaba es nada mas que mi nada apreciable compañero Takao.  
"- Buenos DIAS Takao-" respondo muy mal humorado.

Me ve con la misma cara idiota de siempre, empieza a hablar incoherencias como es su costumbre, trato de ignorarlo, simplemente se la pasa rodeando la idea principal con su nada melodiosa voz; me detengo a escuchar cuando hace una mención importante "- Rei-"

Ahora soy yo quien le ve con cara de idiota, acaso cree que le pongo atención a el, como si lo mereciera, "- al grano Takao¿que quieres?-".

"-¿podemos quedarnos en tu departamento?-"

No me importa que te quedes en la calle, Takao. Veo fijamente al borde de la puerta.

"-Max y Rei, están abajo-" complementa con su sonrisilla de comercial.

"-Claro, lo que sea-" respondo, Takao me ve con cara de…la de siempre con la misma expresión solo que agudizada¿que concepto tendrá de mi?

A la llegada de Max y Rei, me sonríen al igual que Takao que parece paralizado, pese a mil intentos por no corresponder, como siempre sale al quite mi estupido yo interno y digo "- pasen están en su casa-".  
Me dirijo al interior no quiero que Takao me diga "-¿seguro eres Kai?-" ni que me vean como bicho raro, aunque eso ya no lo puedo evitar.

No tengo idea de cómo le habrán hecho para acomodarse al dormir, quiero dejar en claro que tampoco me importa.

••••

Al punto de las 7:00 horas me dispongo a salir a mi caminata diaria, sin no antes tomar un delicioso jugo.

Ya en la cocina, seco el cabello con la toalla de la ducha, alzo la vista y "-TAKAO-" digo hirviendo en coraje "-¿Qué MALDITO DEMONIO ENFIRECIDO PASO POR AQUÍ? -" ¡si, toda mi hermosa cocina hecha un completo desastre!.

Max y el maldito causante de esto me ven pretendiendo conseguir el perdón pero no a mi, oh no. Me dispongo a ordenar la limpieza al des…considerado causante de mi furia cuando.  
"- Yo me haré cargo, Kai, cuando llegues de tu caminata todo estará en perfecto orden-" Dijo Rei pausadamente, con la típica risilla de gato que tiene, me convenció

••••

Regrese sudoroso de la actividad física, dispuesto a ver un aburrido noticiero, que por cierto es mi favorito.

Al abrir la puerta un aroma peculiar "-¿paz?-" que demonios es eso. Es un maldito incienso puesto en la mesa de centro, deseo fulminarlo con la mirada, pero tenia que llegar el salvador de todo lo indeseable.

"-Veo que ya regresaste ¿te gusta el incienso?-" me pregunta Rei.

"-pero claro que ya regrese -"le digo sarcástico, que no se queje al menos le respondí.

"-Emh, glup bueno yo… es decir, Takao, Max y yo preparamos algo para el desayuno-"

Le miro fijamente desde el sofá de cuero azul índigo en el que me encuentro  
"-es mi favorito-" hablo del sofá claro.

Me levanto, pongo una mano en el hombro derecho de Rei y por demencia le digo "-lo que decidas esta bien -"

el desayuno fue fatal, pese al intento de desquitarlo entre Max y Rei, Takao la regó como siempre.

••••

En la comodidad y privacidad de mi habitación medito sobre lo ocurrido, mis reveladoras palabras habrán servido de algo "-ese sofá necesita una buena lavada-" o el muy estupido aun no lo noto.

antes de que me preguntes ¿Por qué me expreso así de el? Te diré que, es un estupido, intente hacer caso de eso que "el tiempo y distancia ayudan" ja, no son más que patéticas frases hechas sin sentido, jamás te fíes de una-

Trato de deshacerme del mal sabor del día, Y NO PUEDO, jalo un libro de contaduría "-si no se puede conciliar el sueño ni con los borregos que más te queda-"

Quince minutos más tarde me parece eh descendido al nada mágico mundo de las pesadillas; en el cual, un estupido, Takao, destrozo mi inofensivo departamento, y arde en llamas, desafortunadamente me refiero al departamento y no a Takao¡lo mejor del caso Rei no pudo salir, NADA quedo.

"-ARRRGGH-" despierto horrorizado, mi respiración es agitada, busco con la mirada por aquí y por allá, "- una pesadillas mas, todo esta bien Kai.-"

Sorpresa me llevo cuando me topo con un mocoso de ojos ambarinos recargado en mi closet, cuyos ámbares están fijos en mi, a si y su expresión la de haber visto a un fantasma "-¿Qué?-" pregunto yo. ¿Acaso soy tan feo?

Tranquilidad, eso siento al verlo cerca de mi, "-Rei…-" digo con la mayor amabilidad mostrada en toda mi vida y que hace "-Kai…yo pensé que -"

Se acerca a mi como temiendo por su vida. ¿SOY UNA ESPECIE DE OGRO?.

Se sienta a mi lado, quita los mechones de mi cara, no se como este tipo sensibiliza todo mi ser, sus ojos se cruzan con los míos.

Acaricia una parte de mi rostro, ahora sus amares están puestos en mis labios, lentamente acerca su tez a la mía, yo o hice nada por detenerlo, eh de confesarte que me petrifique al… seguía en la pesadilla "-¿no?-"

"-¿Rei?-" digo aun sin poder evitarlo "-¿uh?-" se acerca aun mas,"-Rei-" vuelvo a insistir, "-aja-" me dice antes de presionar suavemente sus labios con los míos, por unos escasos segundos.

"-Te amo-" recarga su cabellera en mi pecho. Yo aun pensando esto es a causa de la pesadilla sobre Takao.

"-Gracias-" digo SIN SABER LO QUE DIJE, y de igual manera le respondo.

••••

"-Kai, Kai-" unos toquidos infernales casi tumban la pobre puerta.  
"-Es Takao-" murmura Rei, al momento que ríe divertido de solo ver mi expresión de fastidio a tan… ¿inconveniente incidente?

"-aha-" respondo y salgo, demonios por el maldito desayuno "-no vi el noticiero-" digo para mi.

••••

"-ja y ¿así empezó todo?-"  
"-Pues si, así comenzó, ya me voy, tengo que lavar el sofá azul índigo que es estupido de Takao ensucio con su salsa valentina-"

"jajá, para suerte la tuya, luego te veo-"

"-uhu-" me dispongo de regreso a casa.

••••

Se agradecen comentarios.


	2. Volver a confiar

**Beyblade y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor**.

••••

"**desde mi punto de vista"**

••••

"**-dialogo-"**

••••

**Miauchas thanks por sus comentarios:Angy B.Mizuhara, Damika Hiwatari, Marian-chan, Ashayan Anik.  
espero les agrade este cáp.**

••••

**Dedicado especialmente a mi sis, Marian-chan, nOn hapiness day sis, pasártela relax siempre, espero te guste el cáp.**

••••

**Cáp.: "Volver a confiar"**

••••

¡Quince días, Takao lleva eternos quince días en MI departamento, ya lo tiene como su casa, un completo desorden.

Junto al señor dulce manía se la pasan viendo televisión, además de hacerse idiotas, su única virtud, supongo.

Claro no podía faltar el que te hecha la piedra y esconde la mano, Rei, el gato entupido ese, evitándome siempre¿Cómo diablos logro salirse con la suya? No es asunto mió.

Intente dialogar pacíficamente con ese imbecil pero NO.

••••

El gobierno y sus obras publicas, viales o como se llamen, echaron a perder la calle de mi caminata matutina, tendré que soportar a Takao toda la mañana.

Entro a ducharme depuse del coraje que hice con el dichoso gobierno, y ¡oh sorpresa, la regadera solo da agua helada. "-TAKAO MORIRÁS INCAUTO HIJO DE GULA-", grito al que seguro termino con el gas.

"- ¿Si Kai? Oye Max y yo iremos por el, erg… el pan, si el pan… para desayunar, adiós. -" azota la puerta. "- Imbecil. -" digo para mí, refiriéndome a Takao claro.

Termino la ducha "- Diablos hace frió. -"

Ya vestido me dirijo a mi adorado sofá azul índigo, el mismo que limpie ah profundidad hace unos días cuando la VACA Kinomiya lo lleno de azúcar acaramelada con chocolate y vainilla, "-Puaff.-" de solo recordar ese aroma quiero volver el estomago.

La paz llega a mí, sin esos molestos niñitos, Takao, Max y… ¡falta uno! "- Ese gato… atrevido. -" como si me hubiera escuchado, irrumpe en la sala con una desgana que se contagia.

"- Rei, Buenos días. -" digo al gato que se petrifica al verse abandonada por sus amiguitos a su suerte "-¿Qué crees?-" le cuestiono al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Estoy a punto de conocer al razón de la broma que este tipo me jugo, sin evitar sonreír un poco, la venganza es lo mejor.

"- Kai, glup, Buenos días. -" se atreve a decir el gato, pone la vista en cualquier dirección, en la cual claro no este yo; el chico esta blanco excepto sus mejillas que parecen un poco mas rosadillas.

"-Takao y Max salieron. -" respondo para mí, al no tener respuesta de mi acompañante, él por su parte ésta nervioso… puedo notarlo.

"- Ya lo se, Kai, no tenías por que cerrar la puerta, deseas preguntar algo, adelante. -" que maldito C.I. (Coeficiente de inteligencia) cree que tengo para caer en su trampa.

El fleco cubre su rostro, no veo su expresión pero si sus manos que tiemblan ante mi presencia, tiene miedo, lo se, puedo sentir su pavor.

"- Imbecil. -" le digo antes de intentar salir por la puerta.

"- ¿Imbecil? -" me toma del brazo, "- Querías preguntar algo, ahora hazlo. -" su maldito fleco me estorba la perspectiva.

Sujeto con la mano que me queda libre su muñeca que aprisiona mi brazo que fácilmente me suelta.

"- Lo diré fácilmente… me molesto lo que hiciste ese día y más aun tus palabras…je, que más da, no tienes el valor para decir que fue una maldita puesta que jugaste con el imbecil de Takao. -"

Dije lo que quería, puedo irme del lugar por la paz, por que de este tipo no quiero saber nada, si en aquel nefasto día creí que tal vez era verdad lo que sentía… no se en que demonios esta pensando.

"- Kai espera que responderé a tu pregunta… dices que no tengo el valor para admitir algo que no es.-" Cubre con su cuerpo el corto espacio que me separa de la salida, casi obligándome a verle a los ojos.

"- Ja, no me interesa saber más por que ya lo demostraste, eres una falsedad…gato. -" espero que se aparte de mi camino, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con este "- Cobarde. -"

"- ¿Eso crees¿Crees que soy un cobarde? -" Se lleva las manos al rostro¿Para que, no va a empezar a… demonios odio cuando hacen esto.

"- Sniff, te eh dicho la verdad, no existe tal apuesta… tienes razón soy un cobarde, no tengo el valor suficiente como para sostener las palabras que dije y menos para soportar tu respuesta…si fuere negativa, por eso…-" Sin terminar su defensa ante mi acusación, se derrumba en llanto, como si se quebrase una parte de su ser en cada una de las palabras que me acaba de dedicar.

Y lo hizo, se puso a llorar, de aquella forma, en la siento como un 'algo' se evapora de su vida, "- Rei…-" como demonios puedo hacer algo para evitar que mi estupido 'verdadero yo' no reaccione ante tanta sinceridad.

"- Basta. -" le digo al momento de abrazarlo, él sorprendido gato no sabe ni que decir; no es para menos con lo que acabo de hacer… puede que él piense en otra cosa, pero la verdad es que encontró mi punto débil, puedo soportar la mayoría de las cosas, excepto dos: Takao claro esta y ver a alguien llorar de tal manera.

"- Ah, Kai, tu no crees en lo que yo siento por ti, por favor no me hagas esto. ¡Suéltame! -" Me empuja, quiere alejarme de él, después de lo acaba de decir como es posible que ahora me desprecie.

"- Ju, es verdad no creo en tus palabras. -" aun le abrazo, puedo sentir todo mi ser temblar… ¡tengo miedo¡TENGO MIEDO, le sujeto con más fuerza.

"- ¡BASTA! -"me dice, sigue en sus intentos por escapar, no quiero dejarlo así…esta vez, un pensamiento constante en mí inconciente se materializa al exterior en un hilo de voz…"-… tengo…miedo… -" intento seguir hablando¡no puedo, la voz se me fue.

"- Kai, discúlpame. -" sus ámbares me ven con tanta angustia, desesperación, culpa, ya no se que más me transmiten. Termino por soltarlo, si se quiere ir adelante, en cambio esta frente a mí.

"- Creo en ti, no en una estupida frase…que dura escasos segundos -" Tengo que terminar lo que empecé.

"- Yo -" se acerca a mi, tratando de revivir la escena de aquel día.

"- No eh, terminado -" Le digo y alzo la mirada, ya lo decidí, nada me evitara continuar. "- Pero confiar en alguien es algo que ya olvide, tengo miedo de mí mismo, miedo de que esas estupidas palabras tuyas sean verdad o mentira, por que yo… -"

No me dejo terminar. Se acerca a mí, lleva con su mano mi rostro al suyo,' yo de nuevo me siento sin ganas de hacer algo para evitarlo', sus ambarinos ojos se detienen un momento en los míos.

Incapaz de continuar con su cometido, baja la cara.

"- Quizás sea una frase estupida como dices, pero no encuentro otra forma de decirte lo que siento, y tal vez si sea un cobarde pero esta vez te aseguro me atendré a lo que desees hacer, puedes odiarme si quieres, eso no evitara que lo diga. -" Hace una pausa, antes de continuar, tímidamente levanta la vista para toparse con la mía. "- Kai, te amo. -"

Ya veo, si empecé algo y debo terminarlo.

Me acerco un poco más a Rei, él esta contra la puerta, esta vez no escapara, llevo mi rostro al suyo, sin perder de vista sus ámbares que me invitan a seguir, rozo sus labios breves instantes. "- Kai -" dice dulcemente y me corresponde con un beso más. "- puedo volver a confiar -" Murmuro a su oído.

**FIN**


End file.
